Jedi Master Percy Jackson Light Side
by The True Dovahkiin
Summary: with the crystal destroyed, percy must use the knowledge given to him by the crystal to beat Tom to the mythical star forge and the victor wil decide the fate of the galaxy, the race is on with help from Anakin and his new apprentice, i don't own star wars or PJO
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Percy's POV

I stood at the altar with the crystal in my hands, people telling me to smash it, to not smash it and I could feel the Dark side getting to me, as Gungi and Tom were shouting at me I made my decision, I lay down the Crystal and pulled out my lightsaber, "NO DON'T DO IT" Tom shouted

"yes do it master" Gungi said

I raised my lightsaber, I saw Janus in the corner of the room he was holding a key and throwing it from hand to hand, "it's your choice" he said before disappearing

I brought my lightsaber down on the crystal but to grabbed it with the force and started to use it, "HA YOU LOST BROTHER NOW I WILL RAIS AN ARMY OF SITH TO DESTROY YOU, THE Jedi AND THE REPUBLIC AND YOU CAN'T DO ANY THING" he shouted

"let me join you" I said

"no master don't the Jedi can still win" Gungi said

"no they can't Gungi join us" I said walking over to Tom's side

"never the sith are evil and the dark side only ends in death" Gungi said

"you are right" I said putting my lightsaber hilt to Tom's back and activating it killing him, "I am sorry"

"you have lost they are awake" tom said dying

I looked up and saw he was right and the caskets that held the dead sith were being broken out of and out came people and aliens but their flash was rotting and falling off their bodies, "the crystal is to powerful even for you" tom said getting up, "it has even reanimated me"

"no" I said slicing him in half and then hacking at the zombie sith but they managed to overpower me, "Gungi get out of here and tell the council"

They dead sith killed me and I woke up in the field with the force in front of me, "so you were right" I said

"I said you would die in that temple but you still have a role to play in the history of the republic" he said

"how could a dead man have a role to play in the future of the republic?" I asked

"even the tiniest of creatures can change the course of the universe drastically" he said

"and how will I change the republic?" I asked

"you will be sent back to the land of the living" he said

"and what is my destiny?" I asked

"I can only say star forge" he said before he sent me back to the land of the living

I woke up on the temple steps, I ran up to Anakin and Gungi, "master" Gungi said

"we thought you were dead" Anakin said, "and you're naked"

"did Gungi tell you?" I asked, "and I am clone get me some clothes"

"yes sir" he said running off

"yes the dead sith have risen" Anakin said

"do we know how to kill them?" I asked

"this may have the answer" Gungi said holding up the book of the sith

"we need time to read it" I said

"I will hold off the sith with the clones" Anakin said

"come on Gungi" I said

"sir here are your clothes" the clone said coming up to me, I took the clothes from his hands

We read through the book it contained the secrets of the old sith masters from crushing someone's mind to jumping through time and then we found it, "HERE" I shouted pointing to the page on the crystal of rebirth, "even though it is called the crystal of rebirth, the crystal has the ability to manipulate the flow of life so in practice it can take life as well as give it also it is unknown where the crystal gets the life energy but it is thought that it takes it away from the user of the crystal leading them deeper in to the dark side" I read

"we need that crystal" Gungi said

We ran outside to see the clones getting decimated by the sith and Anakin fighting for his life against 5 sith, I saw Tom in the middle of it all with the crystal I ran up to him and grabbed the crystal but he kept hold of it and we fought for it like little children fighting over a toy, I just started to take the life from the sith and they all turned to dust but then I felt the spirits of the sith enter me and I saw visions one of them was of a space station that I had never seen before it was above a star and taking energy from the star I then started to hear words such a star forge and revan the crystal then exploded and sent me and tom back, "you saw it to" he said

"yes" I replied

"then the race for the star forge is on" he said teleporting out of the place

"we won" one of the clones said causing all the clones to start cheering

I went up to Anakin and he threw Sidious in front of me, "you will be tried" I said

"but I won't be killed and I can escape" he said

"not if I kill you here nothing stopping me" I said

"the Jedi council, you Jedi don't believe in killing your prisoner" he said

"but in a fire fight bullets can stray and injure or even kill someone" I said taking a blaster from a clone, "just another casualty of war"

"there are witnesses" he said

"any one going to say anything?" I asked

"I was looking at the temple when this happened" the clone commander said, "so were my troops"

"what dead sith" Anakin said

"just another casualty of war master" Gungi said

"as you can see no one will tell" I said shooting his leg

"but you won't really do it" he said falling over

"Maybe I will maybe I won't" I said shooting him in his arm

"you Jedi are to cowardly" he said In obvious pain

"maybe you're right" I said shooting him in his stomach

"if you kill me you are edging to the dark side" he said hoping to save him self

"maybe you need some darkness otherwise the light gets to blinding and that's bad for your eyes" I said shooting him in the head I then gave the blaster back to the clone and jumped on top of the ATTE, "ROLL OUT!"

End of chapter 1

So you're Jedi you prefer to talk and help people you sicken me, only the sith can truly command the full power of the force and once the sith numbers are great enough then we shall destroy all you Jedi you puny little weaklings

REVIEW

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVV

VVVVVVV

VVVVVV

VVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Percy's POV

As soon as Sidious was dead Anakin and I rushed back to New York only to find that the earth had been rid of the droid army and that the governments of the planet had chosen to join the republic.

We rushed to find Plo Koon and he told us that the separatist leaders had been caught and that the war had ended so we had to go back to Coruscant, so as the army was loading the transports and I was supervising I was caught by Thalia and Jason , "you're not leaving with them are you?" Thalia asked

"I am" I told them

"you can't leave this camp needs you" Jason said

"the order needs me and I have a duty to them first" I said

"the gods won't stand for this" Thalia said

"well they aren't here are they" I said

Just then there was a large flash of light, I turned around to find the Olympians standing behind me, "you cannot leave Percy" Zeus said

"sir the transport is loaded" a clone said

"no its not" Hermes said superspeeding to take everything out

"WHAT THE HELL THAT TOOK US AN HOUR AND MOST OF THAT IS HEAVY EXPLOSIVES OR ARMS" a clone shouted at Hermes

"why did you do that, they are going to have to do it again" I said

"well I will do it until you agree to stay" Hermes said

"if he's going to do it every time we're not doing it again" a clone said

"I have to leave I need to find tom and stop him" I said

"do you mean kill him" dad said

"if it comes to that I will have to" I said

"can't you talk to him?" Zeus asked

"I can but he has been twisted by the dark side just like Annabeth" I said

"that was your fault" Athena said

"I did nothing but be me" I said

"still your fault" she said

"we're off topic Percy you have to stay" Hades said

"I cannot I have an obligation to the order" I said to them

"just leave" Apollo said

"I cannot I may be the orders only hope" I told them

"aren't you sick of being the only hope?" Zeus asked

"I am and it is a lonely path to follow but it is mine to walk down and I know there is something waiting for me at the end" I said

"we can't let you go" Hades said

"people assume that immortals should be able to let go easier because they see death all the time and they watch mortals waste away every day but their wrong immortals wish they were mortal so they could fell the pull of time and their impending doom so they can enjoy now" I said

"what are you talking about?" Hades asked

"the order teacher detachment so letting go is much easier" I said

"why do they teach that?" Zeus asked

"if you fear to lose someone then when you lose them that fear turns to anger and anger leads to the dark side" I said

"so you're saying we should let you go" Hades said

"yes now Hermes put those crates back now" I said

"ok" he said putting them all back in 10 seconds

"goodbye" I said getting on the transport to take me to my star destroyer

Once on board I told the captain to set course for Coruscant, it took some time to get there but once I was back I ran to the council chambers with Anakin to find the other masters already there, "have you destroyed the crystal of rebirth?" Ki Adi Mundi asked

"yes I have and darth Sidious is dead killed in crossfire but his apprentices escaped" I told the council

"well that is good to hear but we need to stop Sidious' apprentices from gathering followers" Ki Adi Mundi said

"right master Mundi is capturing the young sith top priority it is" master yoda said

"there is one more thing" I said

"what is it?" yoda asked

"well when I destroyed the crystal me and tom were fighting over it and before it smashed I saw and heard things like revan and star forge I also saw a guy in a mandalorian mask" I said explaining my vision to the council, "so do you know anything about the star forge?"

"risen and fallen many times the sith have but never more powerful than in the reign of Revan, using the star forge Revan built himself an armada and would have destroyed the republic but Revan was betrayed by his apprentice Malak who carried on his old masters work but Revan survived and destroyed Malak and the star forge" master Mundi told us

"then why did I see it?" I asked

"mysterious the force is, only what we need to see will it show us" master yoda said

"but you said the star forge was destroyed" I said

"the star forge was built by the Rakata they once had an empire that spanned the galaxy and they were excellent craftsmen building non-living objects that could heal and repair themselves, I guess that is then same for the star forge" Mundi said

"do you know where this star forge is?" I asked

"no when it was destroyed by the Jedi they wiped its location from the archives believing that not even the masters could be trusted with this information" Mundi said, "but on of Rakatan controlled worlds there are star maps that can lead you to the star forge but no one knows where they are"

"well I request that me and Anakin investigate this with or without the councils permission" I said

"granted your request is" Yoda said

"good now let's get Gungi and go" I said leaving the council room to pack for the journey

End of chapter 2

Read my other fic especially the dark side version of this story and the original that those two span off of, so review fave and stuff

REVIEW

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVV

VVVVVVV

VVVVVV

VVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V


End file.
